Gloves serve a variety of purposes, for example protecting individuals hands from becoming dirty (e.g., during cleaning, fuel pumping, car maintenance, etc.) and from contacting germs. However, many individuals lack quick access to gloves. The present invention features a glove-forming solution that when rubbed on a user's hand forms a solid glove around the hand. When the user is finished, he/she can peel the glove off and discard it in a waste receptacle. The glove-forming solution comprises a mixture of latex, lotion, among other materials. The glove-forming solution also provides a means of sanitizing an individual's hands to help prevent the spread of germs.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.